Patrick Troughton
Patrick Troughton (1920 - 1987) Film Deaths *''Hamlet (1948)'' [Player King]: "Dies" in a play-within-the-play scene when another actor pours poison in his ear, while Laurence Olivier watches Basil Sydney's reaction. *''King Lear'' (1948) [Edmund]: Presumably stabbed to death in a swordfight with Robert Harris. (I haven't seen this version myself, but I know the basic storyline of the play.) *''Treasure Island (1950) '[Roach]: Stabbed to death by Denis O'Dea. *The Black Knight (1954)' [''King Mark]: Stabbed to death by his own assassin (Bill Brandon) when he goes to kill Patricia Medina in her bed, only for a bound and unconscious Patrick to have been put in her place by Anthony Bushell's men. (Thanks to Brian). *''Richard III'' (1955) [Tyrrell]: Stabbed to death during the battle between Laurence Olivier's men and the opposing soldiers. *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1962) [Rat Catcher]: Stabbed in the eye (vertically taking his eye-out) by Ian Wilson. *''The Viking Queen'' (1967) [Tristram]: Stabbed in the shoulder when Andrew Keir throws a knife at him; he dies from a combination of the wound and exhaustion after traveling a great distance to warn his son. *''Scars of Dracula'' (1970) [Klove]: Thrown off a balcony by Christopher Lee. *''Frankenstein And The Monster From Hell'' (1974) ''Snatcher: Possibly executed by hanging. *The Omen (1976)'' [Father Brennan]: Impaled when lightning strikes the lightning rod on the roof of a church, causing the rod to fall on him. TV Deaths *''Doctor Who: The Enemy of the World (1968)'' [The Doctor/''Ramon Salamander'']: Playing a dual role, 'Salamander' is killed when he falls out the TARDIS after it is abruptly activated during a struggle with the real 'Doctor' (who survives, obviously) *''Doctor Who: The War Games (1969)'' [The Doctor]: Forcibly "regenerated" and transformed into Jon Pertwee by the council of Time Lords. (Not really a "death" scene, but since I've listed the other Doctors' "regeneration" scenes as constituting the "death" of their incarnations, it's only fair to include this one as well.) *''Survivors: Parasites (1976) '[John Millen]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Kevin McNally and Brian Grellis when they steal his houseboat; his body is seen when Delia Paton discovers it. *Inspector Morse: The Dead Of Jericho (1987)' [''George Jackson]: Killed offscreen by Richard Durden. The dialogue reveals he had had his head smashed against his bedpost. (Thanks to Brian). Notable Connections *Father of David Troughton and Michael Troughton *Grandfather of Sam Troughton and Harry Melling Gallery Patrick Troughton.png|Patrick Throughton in The Phantom of the Opera (1962) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stage Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:1920 Births Category:1987 Deaths Category:World War Two veteran Category:Heart attack victims Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in the Omen Films Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Robert Louis Stevenson Films Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Performer's Character Kills Another